


If I Could Tell Him

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Broadway, Broadway References, Dear Evan Hansen References, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Aviana wants to tell Alfonse about her love for him but ends up telling him about Zacharias's love for him instead. Based on the song from Dear Evan Hansen.
Relationships: Alfonse/Bruno | Zacharias, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 17





	If I Could Tell Him

With the scratch of a pen, Aviana started her love letter up once more. Each time she would write ‘My Dearest Alfonse’ at the top of the page and adorned it with little hearts. She would dip her quill and let it linger there for a moment in an attempt to get the perfect words to form in her head. She would touch her quill to the parchment and start with a different phrase every time. This time she started out by saying “This journey we have been on, you and me, has been one of the best of my life but…” She stopped, her ink welling up at the end of her quill and bleeding through the thin parchment. ‘But what?’ she thought, ‘What comes after but?’ 

It was one of life’s greatest questions when writing a love letter; what comes after ‘but?’ She spent endless nights thinking of how she would phrase the emotions welling up in her heart. Should she blunt about it or sprinkle it into casual conversation? Would she go to his face or cower behind the letter like she was doing now? Or should she not tell a single soul about her feelings and keep them hidden…from everyone? This love was paining her, yes, but the aftermath of her confession haunted her dreams. Would she be accepted with open arms or would her confession just make things awkward between them? Who really knew at this point? 

With a frustrated grunt, Aviana bunched up the paper into a ball and stuffed it in her pocket, intent on trashing it later. She got up from the desk, after her short lived break, and started to clean up once more. She had been studying in the library when the idea of a letter popped into her head, thus ending her studies. However, now that it was nearly evening, she thought it would be best if she put her brain to rest for the night and think on it again tomorrow. Not just the strategies, but on Alfonse too. 

With a wobbly step, Aviana took up a pile of books that obscured her vision ever so slightly and took them to their designated areas. One by one she put them back. History. Maths. Maps and so forth until she had one more book in her hand. She turned the book over in her hand boredly before staring at the top shelf where it belonged. “How did I manage to get it down from there?” she asked even when there was a ladder right next to her. She was on the first rung when she noticed the blue haired boy of her dreams as he walked up to her obviously nervous. His cheeks held a little glow of red and he kneaded his hands against each other before speaking to her directly. 

As for her, her cheeks lit up too and a smile crossed her face. His very presence was like a godsend to Aviana and it lit up her day every time he was near. “Alfonse!” she said slightly surprised, “What brings you here?” 

Alfonse walked closer to her, still looking at the ground and put his heels together awkwardly. He looked like he wanted to say something but was debating on whether it would be good to bring it up in this setting or in any setting at all. Aviana waited patiently, still standing on the last rung of the ladder, as Alfonse caught the jumbled words in his head. It took him a minute, but he finally spoke up. “Could I ask you what someone thinks of me?” he asked rather shyly, “I-I mean like if they’ve said anything good about me. O-or if you heard anything.” 

Aviana furrowed her brows at the question. She wondered what could be going on his mind to make him ask that question. “Who do you want to know about?” she asked, “I doubt anyone in this realm would speak ill of you, Alfonse.” 

Alfonse laughed awkwardly at Aviana’s last comment before answering. “I wanted to know about Zacharias.” He said. 

Aviana could feel as the heat filled her cheeks when the name came up and she could feel as a certain sinking feeling entered her body. She knew all about Zacharias’s crush on Alfonse. HE didn’t say much, but he didn’t have to when she saw how he looked at Alfonse. A fondness could be seen in his usually cold eyes when he caught sight of the petite prince and he laughed at everything he did or said. Even if it was the littlest of jokes he laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Not only that, but he would make slight gestures and motions compleltey out of the ordinary for him. Little pecks on Alfonse’s hand or reaching over him purposefully to make him blush were obviously out of character.  
However, the look was what startled her the most because she knew that look. The look when nothing could be bad when he’s around, the look when you think you’ve found the one. The look that has been reflected in her own eyes so many times when looking at Alfonse. 

Knowing all this, she still made an attempt at a joke. She squeezed tightly onto one of the rungs before Aviana stepped up the ladder and put the book back before reaching level ground to talk to Alfonse. She shoved her hand into her pocket and squeezed on the little ball that was the love letter, making a slight crumpling noise. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘This is no joke, this is a test.’ She plastered a fake smile on her face and laughed slightly at his request. “Why, do you have a little crush on him?” she asked, her heart racing. For her own selfish reasons, every part of her being wanted him to deny the simple tease. She him wanted to straight up reject Zacahrias with malice and confusion as opposed to embarrassment and the obvious twinkle in his eyes. 

She wanted him to love her. 

Her heart was racing as she waited for an answer, but it soon dropped when Alfonse looked to the side and his cheeks lit up red. “Y-yes, actually.” He said, “I haven’t stopped thinking about him and I wanted to know if he thought of me the same way.” Tears tempted to fall out of Aviana’s eyes and her mouth formed into a little ‘o’ to show how stunned she was. However, she quickly regained her composure as she started to think of things to appease Alfonse.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head when I was listening to the song "If I Could Tell Her" from Dear Evan Hansen. It's rather angsty and doesn't have a happy ending for the summoner. There will be about three chapters. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
